


Rest and Relaxation

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Family [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Patricks a good dude, Singing, baby kicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality





	Rest and Relaxation

Patrick sat by Meagan in her home, on her couch. He had his hands on Meagan's stomach, feeling the kicks of the baby. Patrick's eyes were wide with wonder. Meagan laughed a loving laugh. Patrick's head shot up and he looked at her with confusion. He cocked his head.

"Pete told me you were not sure the four of you were ready for a baby, and that you thought getting a dog first would be best. But, here you are, sitting with me, sitting with the baby. Are you sure you aren't excited about the kid?" Patrick blushed and shrugged.

Though Patrick had known Meagan for about a year, he was still shy around her and, therefore, remained mute. Meagan didn't mind. She understood why Patrick is the way he is.

"I think you're going to be a wonderful father." Patrick chewed on his lip. Meagan tsked and he released the lip from his teeth's grasp. "You're going to be the best. You're going to care so much for this child. They're going to love you so much." There was doubt  in Patrick's mind. Like, the fact that he was mute, selectively mute. Would he find the courage to sing to his child? To his speak to his child? "I know you're worried about not speaking to them, but they're going to love you no matter what. Not speaking isn't going to stop them from loving you."

"You all have your problems, and the child will understand. They'll love all of you unconditionally. Don't you worry for a second young man." Meagan's face contorted into a painful grimace as the child kicked a little hard. Patrick's eyes widened and he looked at her stomach.

He swallowed hard, leant down, put his mouth to the bump, and sang.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray_

Meagan's eyes widened as Patrick sang. It was the first time she'd ever heard his voice, and it was to calm his child. Tears bubbled in her eyes as he sang softly and calmly. The kicks eased and Patrick lifted his head, cheeks colored red from speaking, from singing. He looked down as tears brimmed in his eyes. It was nerve wracking, and Meagan understood that.

She pulled him into a hug and his tears fell. She leaned down to his ear and whispered.

"Thank you."


End file.
